


Reflections of Fatherhood

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: George reflects on his new life





	Reflections of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Reflections of Fatherhood

### Reflections of Fatherhood

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 10/24/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen. George Hammond     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: let me know where you want it  
Series: Little Danny Universe  
Notes:   
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them for awhile  
Summary: George reflects on his new life

* * *

George stood silently in the doorway of Daniel's room. Daniel and Jason slept peacefully, bathed in the soft glow of a nightlight. he marveled at the slow synchronized breathing of the two boys, listening to the soft snoring that filled the room. He smiled, sighing deeply, a lingering scent of bubblegum bubble bath teasing his nose. 

Sometime during the night, Jason had crept into Danny's bed as was oft the case after a particularly bad dream. Now he sprawled across the bed, a hand gripping the sleeve of Daniel's flannel pajamas. Daniel was curled on his side, one hand nestled under his pillow and the other cradling his cat Bear. Their puppy Ricky dreamed quietly at the foot of the bed, snuggled between the two boys. 

This was his family now. These two wonderful individuals who had somehow broken through all his barriers and wormed their way into his heart. He had shielded himself for years from the pain of abandonment, sinking his life into a new rigid military family. Now the years of loneliness were but a memory. All the parts of his life had finally come together and he was whole. There was a feeling of completeness he had never experienced before. He was loved and he loved in return. 

These were his boys. If not by birth, then by circumstance. He would protect them with his life if need be. 

Jason had blossomed after they had taken him in. He was no longer the frightened child, abused and neglected by an angry father. He had developed and exuberant bounce, a quick wit and an easy smile. Now the shy child he had befriended played football and was the lead pitcher for the softball team George now coached. A few months younger than Daniel, he still tried to protect his older brother from a world that seemed determined to do him harm. 

Daniel, George knew, was and always would be the true child of his heart. Brilliant beyond words, gentle and compassionate. Some called the boy weak, but George had quickly discovered the inner strength that made Daniel who he was. The boy had survived more than most ever could and George felt himself a better man for knowing this unique young man. 

God, he had come so close to losing this boy. Sitting in the emergency room waiting for news about the fate of his son, he felt a loss greater than any other that he could remember. He wasn't sure how long he would have survived himself had he lost Daniel that night. It had been weeks before he could bring himself to leave the boy's side. He was always afraid Danny wouldn't be there anymore if he left.Afraid that light in his life would dim and fade. 

He kissed both boys gently on the forehead. One hand lingered on Daniel's cheek for a moment then moved to smooth an unruly curl from Jason's face. He pulled the blanket around the two boys and removed an open book from Daniel's pillow. Quietly he slipped out of the room, a little prayer of thanks flashing through his mind as he flipped off the lights and shut the door. 

The End   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
